1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand tool device which has a tool spindle and a hammer mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
A hand tool device has already been proposed which has a hammer mechanism including a hammer, at least one curve guide, which drives the hammer at least during the hammer drilling operation, and at least one hammer mechanism spring which stores at least a part of an impact energy in at least one operating state.